Early Mornings
by Lady Kiren
Summary: A Lucy and Tumnus oneshot with lot of fluff. Might possibly continue this with an actual story.


Early mornings

A/N: Every time I watch Narnia I come up with a new Tumnus/Lucy fluff story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia

Early mornings were theirs to share. Before anyone else was up, before the sun fully presented itself, when all you could see were its rays of light. Lucy and Mr. Tumnus would share tea every morning, sometimes inside, and sometimes outside. This morning they were out on the beach, warming their faces by the morning sun. Lucy's auburn curls hung down her back, as it always was in the morning, before Tumnus helped her put it up, as per Susan's instructions. When Lucy turned fourteen, Susan had insisted that since she was becoming a woman, it was improper to wear it down.

The waves lapped gently on the shore as the pair sat in a comfortable silence. Lucy looked over at her long-time friend. He was gazing at the sun-lit waves, his blue eyes clear and bright. She smiled softy as she thought about their friendship. He had always been there for her. Whenever she needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, he was there for her. Over the years, her fondness for the faun had grown, and yet it had changed. She couldn't pinpoint an exact moment when it had changed, but she did remember when she realized she loved him.

It had been one of these mornings. They had been out in the garden, in the rose gazebo. They were sipping their tea and she gazed over at him. A slight smile had reached his lips; though sincere it still managed to look mischievous, as it always did. His cerulean eyes were like pools of water. Light filtered in around him, framing him with light and her breath caught in her throat. Her heartbeat had quickened, and she knew then that she loved him.

That was almost four months ago, and she still hadn't told him. It was getting harder and harder not to just tell him. Sometimes she would find herself on the verge blurting it out, just managing to catch herself. She sighed softly, and turned her face back to the ocean, its calming effect now lost on her.

Tumnus looked over at Lucy and his breath caught. Her wild auburn hair was lit up with the early morning rays and her beautiful green eyes were sparkling with the rays of the sun reflecting on the water. She looked so beautiful sitting there, without the elaborate hairdo and fancy gown. He thought this was when she was at her best, wild and untamed. He knew he loved her. He had for a while but he wasn't going to risk their friendship. Though sometimes he so desperately wished he could be brave enough to tell her.

And so they sat, not knowing how the other felt, but fate has a funny way of working everything out.

Lucy sighed again and turned to Tumnus, "Mr. Tumnus, would you help me put up my hair again?"

Tumnus turned to her and smiled. "Of course Queen Lucy," he replied.

Lucy smiled tenderly but said, "Mr. Tumnus, please just call me Lucy. To you, I only need be Lucy."

Tumnus smiled back, albeit a little mischievously, and replied, "Lucy it is then. And please, just Tumnus then if you will."

Lucy grinned and said, "Alright, Tumnus then."

With that, she turned her back to him and waited for him to begin. He reached for the comb that she had brought. He began to slowly and gently run the comb through her hair, taking the utmost care not to hurt her. Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed; she always liked it when he did her hair. When Susan did it, she was firm and almost harsh. But he was gentle and soft.

Tumnus reveled in the softness of Lucy's hair. He braided the section around her face and pulled then together at the back of her head so it looked like a thin crown of braids. He then pulled the rest of her hair into a net embroidered with small pearls. For the final touch, he put her silver crown of leaves on the top of her head gently.

"All done," he said softly. There was a kind of sadness in his voice. Because finishing her hair meant that she would leave soon and wouldn't see her until tomorrow morning. Lucy seemed to feel the same way as she slowly turned back around. She looked in his eyes briefly before she looked to the sun.

She sighed and closed her eyes before looking back at him. She stood and said, "Tumnus, to my great dismay, it seems the sun has risen and I must go, for I cannot be shirking my duties."

Tumnus looked up at her and then to the sea. "Until tomorrow morning then Lucy?" he asked, knowing the answer anyway but always asking.

"Yes, until then," her voice sounded sad. She always hated leaving, leaving without knowing if her felt the same. She turned and started to walk towards the stairs leading out of the cove. She got about halfway before Tumnus muttered to himself, "shyness be damned," and stood. He ran after her and called out, "Lucy!"

Lucy turned and Tumnus caught up to her. Lucy tilted her head questioningly and asked, "What is it Tumnus?"

Tumnus took a deep breath and started, "Lucy, you know I've always been your friend and I know that you probably only see me that way but Lucy, you've become so beautiful and smart and... well, what I'm trying to say is that I…I love you, Lucy."

Lucy stood slightly shocked unable to say anything for a moment. Tumnus babbled on, "And I understand if you don't feel the same but I just wanted you to know and mmph-" Lucy had kissed him then, and hoped he got the point. She broke away, grinning and her eyes shinning with happiness.

"I love you too Tumnus," Lucy replied. Tumnus felt his heart swelling and he pulled Lucy close. He wove his arms around her waist and she wound hers around his neck. They just stood like that for a moment before Tumnus decided to break the silence.

"Lucy, what about shirking your duties?" Lucy looked at him with mirth shinning in her eyes, "Consider them shirked." Tumnus laughed with Lucy then and they looked into each other's eyes. Their lips slowly met and they shared another sweet kiss.

Later that morning, they were sitting side by side, Lucy's head resting on Tumnus' shoulder and Tumnus' arm around Lucy's waist. They had just sat there for most of the morning, not caring about what they had to do today, and not caring about the consequences. But soon the tranquility of the morning was broken by Peter's voice sounding across the grounds.

"Lucy!" he called. Lucy's head lifted and she looked around to the castle. She could see Peter standing on the balcony where she watched Aslan leave that first time. She sighed and plopped her head back down.

"Shouldn't you answer King Peter?" Tumnus asked smiling.

"Peter who?" Lucy replied mirthfully. Tumnus laughed and they could hear Peter call even louder.

"Oh alright!" Lucy said finally. She unwrapped herself form Tumnus and stood.

"Coming!" she called. She sighed and helped Tumnus up.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

'Sooner I hope," she replied. Tumnus smiled and kissed her one last time before she ran up steps to the castle. When she reached the top she turned and looked back to wave and smile at Tumnus. He waved back, love filling his heart. She smiled one last time before going to answer her ever impatient brother.

Fin

A/N: I think I'm going to write a chapter fic off of this story, I know I always say that But I actually have an idea in mind this time.


End file.
